


Finding and keeping home

by RikaWilde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kylux 2016 May Fic Exchange, Kylux Fic Exchange, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaWilde/pseuds/RikaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the Kylux May 2016 Fic Exchange in which Hux is an emotionally constipated idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding and keeping home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthtanttrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthtanttrum/gifts).



> So this is the first fic I dare posting on this website. While I love writing it is hard for me to find the confidence to actually share my work with others. However, please do not hesitate to leave constructive criticism regarding my work. English is not my mother tongue and this is unbeta'd so I wish to apologize in advance for any mistake that might have escaped me.
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this small cheesy piece!

It was a late spring evening and the sun was setting as Brendol Hux crowned Emperor of the galaxy was crushing his third cigarette of the hour beneath his heel. Relying on nicotine during times of anxiousness was a despicable habit he had picked up during his days at the Academy and that he had yet to get rid of. If anything his ascent as Emperor after Snoke's demise almost two years ago had further reinforced this appalling mannerism. 

As he stood in front of the Palace's landing platforms, Hux surveyed the sky. The gloved fingers of his right hand were nervously twitching in the pocket of his uniform pants while a fierce battle was going on inside his mind. A part of him wished to return inside the Palace and find refuge in his office where paperwork would make him forget about all this mess. However, the other part of him, the treacherous one, the one because of which he has been standing here like a fool for the past hour was set on standing here until Ren's ship landed.

Ren… Ren was always the problem … and the answer to most of his troubles. When they had finally came to their senses and discovered what great things they could accomplish together, they had become unstoppable. Snoke, his handful of loyalists and most of the Resistance had been quickly swept away by the wave caused by their combined forces. Then, they had started building a better future for the galaxy. Hux became Emperor, a level-headed leader skilled in both the political and martial arts. Ren had been appointed Lord Commander of the Emperor's Guard, happy to use his skills in service of a cause he believed in.

Then things had started to change between the two of them. Hux could not pinpoint the exact moment when the way he saw Ren shifted from ally-I-respect-and-perhaps-even-see-a-friend to hot-stuff-I'm-having-rough-sex-with-on-a-daily-basis but it happened nonetheless. They were still the same ruthlessly efficient team with the notable addition of games of footsie played under the table during meetings.

Now contrary to popular belief, Brendol Hux was not born without a heart; his lifestyle and practical mind simply made him carefully select the few he allows himself to care about. For most of his life, there had been two of them: his mother and his cat. And he was very happy with the state of his sentimental life, thank you very much! But then, just like he had unexpectedly found a way to his pants, Ren also found a cosy spot into his well-guarded heart and refused to leave.

Slowly, what used to be meaningless nights spent rolling around in silk sheets at the end of which the Knight would leave to go and sleep in his own quarters turned into nights where they would fall asleep in each other's arms. And soon enough, breakfasts were shared every morning before work and every night would be spent in the other's company.

He stopped walking through life as a man burdened with the weight of the galaxy would and started relieving in the simple things. While they were indeed troubling, these changes did not bother him. He felt at ease with Ren by his side, at peace even. The few that noticed the changes did not complain. Everything was fine, blissfully so and therefore Hux, for once, tried not to complicate everything. He did not try to put a name on these feelings bubbling inside of him. He did not try to talk about it with Ren. He just let it all happen and hopefully things would stay the same.

He was wrong. It all collapsed three months ago at a formal event that was being held in the Palace. Everything was going as planned. Soft music playing, happy guests chattering, glasses of expensive alcoholic beverage being consumed. Hux stood next to one of his most promising general making small talk, a glass of wine held in one hand as he aimlessly surveyed the dance floor. Phasma, now a Knight of his Guard kept close by was anyone ready to try something funny.

And then, among the waltzing couples clad in expensive fabrics and sparkly jewels, he noticed Ren dancing with a dashing man. And that's when he felt it. Small prickles jabbing into his spine, diffusing their poison into his bloodstream, fogging his brain and making him want to set this place on fire. Jealousy. He had never thought he would feel it in his whole life.

Early on his father had taught him that a thing desired should be acquired and that what you could not possess had to be dismissed. Ren was not a thing though. He was a person. And Hux had no idea how to deal with people when his feelings were involved. What was even going on between Ren and him? He had absolutely no idea if the Knight felt the same way about him as he felt for him. And what was he even feeling for Ren?

Hux had spent the rest of the party drinking far too much wine, the same endless circle of thoughts clouding his mind. At the end of the night, he quickly retired to his quarters ignoring the concerned glance Ren threw his way. Later on when the Knight came to join him in his quarters he sent him away announcing he needed some time alone. Ren had narrowed his eyes, then huffed before stomping away in a swirl of cape. It seemed that learning how to shade his thoughts from force-users had finally come in handy.

Hux would not become a weak man. What he could not control had to be cast aside and so he made a stupid decision. He gathered all of Ren's personal effects scattered around in his quarters and send them back to Ren before starting on with his day, secretly expecting a storm to come.

Only nothing came. Ren did not mention their break-up. He kept on acting as if nothing had happened except now there were no longer any kisses, any time spent lounging around on the couch cuddling, and Force did Hux missed the cuddles. Ren simply acted as if the past few months had been nothing for him while Hux felt himself being consumed by despair.

A month later and the Empreror could no longer stand it. He sent Ren away on a mission to find some scattered Resistance members in the Outer Rim. That was two months ago.

And now there he was on a late spring evening watching the ship that carried the man he loves landing. He was a fool and he could only beg for forgiveness. As soon as he left the ship, Ren started walking toward him with a smirk pulling at his lips. He came to a halt in front of him and quickly bowed. They stared at each other for what could have been a minute or an hour. Hux did not know and did not care. All that matter was that his Knight was back and that he had to make this right.

“Listen” he uttered, voice unsure “I don't know how and I'm sorry.” 

Ren's smirk only grew bigger.

“You might have to clarify yourself my Lord. I'm not sure I understand” was the reply that came in that sultry, deep voice he had missed so much.

Fighting back against that voice that kept on telling him to abort the mission, Hux fumbled around in his mind trying to explain himself without hurting his pride too much. That's when he noticed the mirth dancing around in Ren's eyes. That bastard already knew!

Throwing caution to the wind Hux grabbed the Knight's face between his gloved hands, coaxing it toward his own before placing his lips on his in a soft languid kiss. He let the barriers in his mind drop and he felt Ren's presence invade his thoughts discovering everything there was to know about his troubled feelings and doubts. The man's arms wrapped around his waist as he deepened the kiss making Hux momentarily forget about the entire thing. Kissing Ren felt like _home_.

When they finally pulled apart, blushing and breathless, Ren's hand travelled up to caress Hux's cheek with a gloved thumb. 

“Took you long enough” he mumbled, that little smirk slipping back on his face. When Hux opened his mouth to reply, Ren stepped away while hushing him. “We are idiots. I think we both know that. Now are you planning to do something about that ring in your pocket?”

_Damned force-users!_


End file.
